The Lucky Journal of Dezsö Héderváry
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: Dezsö Héderváry is a lonely boy, and the bastard son of Prussia and Hungary. But there's just one problem... Prussia (Along with most of the world), has no idea that he even exists. Fate changes though, when Dezsö starts writing a journal and finds that it brings him luck!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING/S:**** Profanity**

**Full Summary:**Dezsö Héderváry is a lonely boy, and the bastard son of Prussia and Hungary. But there's just one problem... Prussia (Along with most of the world), has no idea that he even exists. Oh well, at least he still has his Mom and her close friend Italy... And annoying the Turkish bastard is always fun! Fate changes though, when Dezsö starts writing a journal and finds that it brings him luck.

_**A/N:**__ I'm no expert in Hungarian, so if some of the translations are wrong please tell me and I will fix them._

* * *

**Naplóbejegyzés első számú:**

Born with a name that means 'longing' has always seemed appropriate, what with me being a bastard offspring and all… I'm not an idiot; I know what my name means. So why does Anya stay with the Austrian man? I know I'm not his… My eyes are blood red, just like my Apu… It's not that hard to figure out. With a name like longing, she must miss him greatly. So why does she turn him away every time he comes to visit? And why must I hide my identity as her Fia, from both the Austrian man and my Apu? This confuses me…

Maybe I will go and talk to Úr Olaszország about it. I don't think that Anya will care if I talk to him about it, as he already knows who I am. But right now, I think I will go and annoy the Török fattyú.

Viszlát napló.

_- Dezsö Héderváry_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Naplóbejegyzés első számú- Journal/Diary entry number one

Anya- Mom

Apu- Dad

Fia- Son

Úr Olaszország- Mr Italy

Török fattyú- Turkish bastard

Viszlát- Bye

Napló- Journal/Diary


	2. Chapter 2

**Naplóbejegyzés kettes számú:**

I hate pretending to be a human… It was me feel invisible, like that blonde guy with the jegesmedve. Úr Olaszország keeps on telling me not to worry about it, and that I should at try talking to the humans… But what good will that do me? Because they are human, they eventually die. And then I am all alone again… Forbidden from letting most nations know what I really am. It's lonely, and in the end all I have is Anya and Úr Olaszország. I wish that I was allowed to talk to Apu, to tell him who I am… I broke down in front of the Török fattyú and the Görög csodabogár today, and I have no idea what to do about it. I didn't tell Anya or Úr Olaszország, I can't tell them. The Török fattyú actually seemed concerned, which is concerning in itself. Én gyûlölöm õt, and I would _never _share the same sentiment! I couldn't, even if I tried…

Viszlát napló.

_- Dezsö Héderváry_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Naplóbejegyzés kettes számú- Journal/Diary entry number two

Jegesmedve- Polar bear

Úr Olaszország- Mr Italy

Anya- Mom

Apu- Dad

Török fattyú- Turkish bastard

Görög csodabogár- Greek freak

Én gyûlölöm õt- I hate him

Viszlát- Bye

Napló- Journal/Diary


	3. Chapter 3

**ADDITIONAL WARNING/S: Underage drinking**

* * *

**Naplóbejegyzés hármas számú:**

Apu noticed me today, after Anya and Úr Olaszország left the meeting early to go out for pasta. I wasn't hungry… It was my szemek that Apu noticed, saying that they were familiar. It's kind of funny that he didn't recognize them as his own… Anya was right about one thing, he's as much of a hülye as the Török fattyú. We ended up going drinking with a siránkozó francia férfi and a spanyol légi hídfő, but I didn't mind the company that he kept… They were döbbenetes in their own way. Apu even referred to me as an 'ehrfürchtigen kind'. *Smiles* I'm starting to believe that you are bringing me luck, napló…

Viszlát.

_- Dezsö Héderváry_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Naplóbejegyzés hármas számú- Journal/Diary entry number three

Apu- Dad

Anya- Mom

Úr Olaszország- Mr Italy

Szemek- Eyes

Hülye- Idiot

Török fattyú- Turkish bastard

Siránkozó francia férfi- Whiny Frenchman

Spanyol légi hídfő- Spanish airhead

Döbbenetes- Awesome

Ehrfürchtigen kind _(German)_- Awesome kid

Napló- Journal/Diary

Viszlát- Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Naplóbejegyzés szám négy:**

I told Úr Olaszország about going drinking with Apu, but in the end I only got told off… At least it wasn't as bad as the constant scolding I get for using the kind of language that his testvér does. I don't think Anya likes Úr Dél-Olaszországban very much due to all the profanities I've picked up from him over the years… I've also been avoiding the Török fattyú since I broke down in front of him, unfortunately though he still manages to somehow find me. I told him to fuck off, but he still tried to be civil and even nice towards me in spite of being mad. For some reason the Görög csodabogár can never pick up on this behavior, nor the Török fattyú his. They're both hülyék. To make a long story short, I left him in the crowded marketplace we were in with a black eye. For some screwed up reason I feel kind of bad now though…

Viszlát napló.

_- Dezsö Héderváry_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Naplóbejegyzés szám négy:- Journal/Diary entry number four

Úr Olaszország:- Mr Italy

Apu:- Dad

Testvér:- Brother/Sibling

Anya:- Mom

Úr Dél-Olaszországban:- Mr South Italy/Mr Romano

Török fattyú:- Turkish bastard

Görög csodabogár:- Greek freak

Hülyék:- Idiots

Viszlát:- Bye

Napló:- Journal/Diary


End file.
